Yullen Club
by Rakki13
Summary: The yaoi-hungry Lenalee and the observant and curious Lavi decide to start a club. Two certain Exorcists better watch out.


**Summary: **The yaoi-hungry Lenalee and the observant and curious Lavi decide to start a club. Two, certain Exorcists should watch out.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN... only the plot of this.**

**Warning: Japanese Proverbs**

**Notes: This is actually the oldest of my Yullen-themed writings... Please enjoy and ****review****!**

**/**

**Yullen Club**

_Let's Start A Club!_

**/**

Lenalee flipped the page, now at the last page, while dabbing her nosebleed with a handkerchief. After examining the page, she set the book down on the table with a happy sigh. Her cheeks were tinted red, contrasting against her turquoise-toned, black hair and violet eyes.

Looking up and expecting to only see one of the library's bookshelves, she saw Lavi's one emerald eye studying her.

"What's up with the staring? You know I'm a yaoi fangirl," she said, patting at the last of the blood.

The Bookman tilted his fiery-haired head. "What's so great about a picture book filled with men getting it on? There's no plot at all."

"There is a plot. It's called sex."

"Wow. Komui would die hearing you say that." Resting his head on the library table they were sitting at, Lavi continued, "Why not ask someone who is gay if yaoi is like the real thing? They'll probably agree that their love lives aren't just sex."

Lenalee shot up from her chair. "That's a great idea, Lavi!" The girl innocently placed the book in front of him. "Is your love life like that?"

Lavi smacked his face into the table. "Lena-Lady, your gaydar needs work."

Awestruck, the Chinese girl asked, "What about Tyki?"

The eye-patched boy looked up. "What about him?"

"Are you guys together?" Lenalee asked, again very innocently.

"Um... He's one of the Noah."

"Doesn't stop Road from loving Allen."

Lavi stood up and reached across the table, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not gay, and I'm definitely not gay for Tyki Mikk."

**/**

_Meanwhile..._

"Damn! He's not?" The Noah listened to the wire he had hidden in the Bookmen's clothes during their last encounter.

"Tyki, are you spying on that rabbit again?" Road leaned down so that her head was on his shoulder and her ear was pressed to the other side of the headset, her spiky, blue hair tickling his cheek.

Sighing, Tyki glanced at her. "Shut up. If you want to listen, be quiet."

**/**

"But you..."

"I'm not."

Lenalee exhaled, her shoulders drooping. "I wonder if any of the Exorcists are gay anyway."

The redhead smiled brightly. "I think two are."

"Who? Who?" Sounding like an owl, she leaned forward to hear the great news.

"One word. Yullen."

**/**

Suddenly, Allen and Kanda both sneezed, stopping them in the middle of one of their arguments.

The white-haired boy blinked. "...the hell?"

"Che. Someone's obviously talking about us, Baka Moyashi," Kanda replied, turning his back on Allen and walking toward the cafeteria's exit.

Glaring at the older teen's back, the Brit snapped back, "How do you figure that, Bakanda?"

The samurai stopped and turned his smirking face to Allen. "Japanese proverb." Kanda faced back to the door and left.

**/**

"No way! No way! Kanda and Allen?" Lenalee was practically glowing with fangirl-ness.

Lavi nodded. "Think about it. They argue like an old married couple, but still train together at the same time every day."

The girl bobbed her head. Her mind was spinning with mental images of Kanda and Allen in... um... suggestive situations. "I can't believe I didn't notice!"

The boy patted her on the shoulder. "Well, you aren't a Bookman... WAIT. I just had an awesome idea!"

"What is it?"

Lavi had a smile that dripped mischief. "Let's start the 'Yullen Club'."

**/**

"Achoo!" The two echoed each other. Again, they were interrupted, but this time they were about to start training together.

Allen thought for a moment and then looked at his sparring partner. "Either we have colds or we're just popular today."

Kanda smirked, so close to a smile. "For once, I have to agree with you, Moyashi."

**/**

"O-M-G, yes! Let's do it! We have to start making plans right now!" Lenalee spun on her heels and strode out of the library.

Lavi sighed. He was so relieved. "At least, she didn't find out I was lying about the Tyki thing. He's just too much of a 'strike'."

The Chinese girl poked her head back into the library. "Lavi, are you coming or not?"

With a grumble, the Bookman began walking to the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, Miss Bossy."

**/**

"YES! VICTORY!"

The two Noahs jumped up, high-fiving each other, then following it with a dance of sorts. They looked every bit like two multi-billion dollar lottery winners. David, with Jasdero in tow, stood in the doorway of the room, grimacing at the sight of it.

"Why are we related to these weirdoes?"

"Hii! Weirdoes! Weirdoes!"

**/**

**TBC...? Should I?**

_**Review Please! I mean it! **_

_**Till Next Time, 13**_


End file.
